Classic Harpers Falls Number 12
Last time on Harpers Falls: *Kip Langsberg produced a tape showing evidence of Aileen Harper's crimes. *Michelle and Aileen argue about who the best CEO would be at Harper Industries. *Marie Sanborne takes on the day-to-day operations of Harper Industries to help Michelle. *At an emergency SEC meeting, Aaron Harper stopped Aileen's hostile takeover. After Aileen stalked off to her car, the family tried to relax, but her threat was still hanging in the air. Kip Langsberg, Dylan's best friend, sat down as Michelle Harper watched the tape which he shot catching Aileen in all sorts of criminal activities. Some were minor, as in misdemeanors, but some of her most cruel crimes were hit and run, robbery; intimidation; terrorism, and that was just for starters. Michelle turned off the TV, "I am shocked that she can act with such impunity!" she said, after watching the whole thing. Dylan was equally shocked, "I think she is well beyond help, all," he said, "to me, it's no surprise that Hannah and Julie both broke ties with her." Hannah agreed with that. "She made too much fun out of my parents death," she said, "and then she pulled what she did on both me and Julie!" Julie nodded in agreement, "She made fun of all of us!" she said, "I remember when I helped decorate the gym for a dance, she really made fun of the decorations. Saying that an expensive decorator could do a better job!" Dylan remembered that dance. "It was an Arabian nights theme," he said, "and Aileen scoffed that theme; as she thought it wasn't wonderful!" Kip remembered a trip that she made to his school at Waltham. "It was absolutely dreadful!" he said, "The way she acted up, you would have thought that she was royalty; and the rest of us were nothing!" Dylan smiled at his friend, "We know you're not nothing, Kip," he said fondly, "Aileen is deluded, beyond any stretch." Sheila agreed, "I remember taking a test in English class, before Mr. Harper became the headmaster," she said, "and she yelled that she was better than anyone!" "I remember that too," Julie said, "Sheila and I were in the same class, and she demanded that she get the best grade in the class, because she was a Harper!" "Hard to believe that she behaves the way she does," Rosemary said, "Dylan and I have never taken our status as Harpers for granted, even Hannah has taken to the family like she belonged." "That's because you are all losers!" Aileen screamed, as she shoved Kip down again, "Don't you know that us being Harpers mean that we are the power in this town?! To not use that power is denying who we are!" "No, Aileen," Rosemary said, "It means that we have to be more careful, for fear we sully the name that we have." "But the fun is letting people know who we are, that we get what we want because we can;" Aileen wailed, "these morons are nothing to us, and serving us is the best thing!" "You're worthless, Aileen!" Chris Wainwright snapped, "nobody is listening to your stupid mouth, and your words mean zilch to us." Aileen stormed out, "You will see that my way is best, when I steal the company from you, Michelle!" she screamed, and ran to her car. Michelle was shocked, "You can't win, Aileen," she shouted, "I will not let you make a fool out of me!" Aileen shouted back, "This is war, Michelle Wainwright," she sneered, "and nothing you can say or do, will make me stop my misbehaving!" Then the family heard Aileen roar out of the driveway. "Kip, I appreciate your getting this tape here," Michelle said, "it provides enough evidence of Aileen's villainy, but will the DA see it that way?" "I called the DA when I first began taping," Kip remembered, "and she told me that it would be admissible." "Well, here's hoping it works out," Dylan said, "and I think you should rest, Kip, you've worked very hard and I appreciate it." Kip nodded, "I do admit, I am worn out," he said, "where should I rest?" "You can rest on my bed," Dylan said, "natch." Kip smiled and went upstairs, as Dylan showed him where he could rest. Michelle looked at the tape and she knew Kip, who was versed in videography, was very good at what he did. This would give evidence enough to put Aileen away for the rest of her life. What will happen next? *What will the tape show of Aileen's criminality? *How will Kip and Dylan's relationship go from here? *How will Julie and Sheila bond during Aileen's rampage? Tune in again for the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes